Monster
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Kagome has a secret. This secret causes her to rush back to her time and what does Inuyasha discover when he follows her...?


**_Monster_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the song Monster by Skillet.

Kagome let out a groan. 'No not yet!' She screamed in her head. She wasn't ready yet. Night was just starting to fall and they were still a good hour away from the well.

"Sango I need to borrow Kirara." Kagome said hurriedly. "I need to get back now." Sango looked at Kagome confused. All day she had been pushing them as hard as she could to get back to the well before dusk. For once it was Kagome yelling at Inuyasha that there was no time to take a break.

"Kagome what's the rush?" Sango asked concerned. "We've been moving as fast as possible all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just really need to get home now!" Kagome said getting more desperate by the second. They had sensed a large cluster of jewel shards and it had taken several days for them to round them all up. In the chaos Kagome had lost track of the days. "Please?" Kagome cried as Sango paused.

The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

Sango finally nodded and Kagome all but flew onto Kirara and in an instant the two were gone. "What's wrong with Kagome? I'm worried." Sango said looking at Inuyasha and Miroku who were just as lost.

"Kirara fly as fast as you can!" Kagome pleaded and the little fire neko pushed herself harder knowing that there had to be a good reason for Kagome's actions. About ten minutes later they arrived at the well and before Kirara could even land Kagome flung herself off the cat and into the well.

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

Kagome let out a groan of pain as she felt her body convulse as she lay on the bottom of the well in her time. "Barely made it." She cried as she felt her body start acting without her permission.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

Kagome let out a deafening howl. Her body was being raked with pain almost as if a demon was filleting her skin off of her still living body. Slowly her body started to grow warm and the pain started to ebb and fade.

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Kagome opened her eyes and let out a sigh. After a moment she gracefully stood and twisted her body to relieve her now aching limbs. With a smirk and a chuckle she jumped out of the well and ran off into the night.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end

~Inuyasha~

"Something has to be seriously wrong." Inuyasha said to himself as he jumped into the well. "Because if nothing is wrong then Kagome's gonna get it." Inuyasha growled.

Once Inuyasha appeared on the other end of the well his nose started working furiously as he tried to determine where Kagome had gone. After only a few seconds a second scent drifted its way across Inuyasha's nose causing him to freeze.

"That's the smell of a demon." Inuyasha froze and sniffed some more. "Kagome's scent is with it. She better be alright." Inuyasha whispered as he bolted out of the well house and after the scent. Within a few minutes of tracking the scent Inuyasha got the distinct feeling he was being followed. "Come out! I know you're there and I know you've done something to Kagome." Inuyasha shouted as he tried to locate the hidden demon.

"Done something with her have I?" A voice purred from behind Inuyasha. He turned quickly to face the voice and stopped in his tracks.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

Before Inuyasha stood one of the most beautiful demons he had ever seen. She had bright copper hair, a slim build, three fluffy tails that lay motionless behind her, and a pair of copper white tipped ears that looked even softer then Inuyasha's.

"Where's Kagome? What have you done with her?" Inuyasha demanded then asked as an after thought "And just who are you?"

The demon let out a laugh that was as beautiful as bells. "I'm hurt Inuyasha." The woman gave him a seductive smirk. "How could you fail to recognize your beloved Kagome?" The woman said with a slight pout on her lips. Inuyasha was about to come back with a rather rude remark when the wind blew the womans scent right at Inuyasha and he froze. There was no denying it mixed in with the demon musk was the smell of Kagome. "I am Kagome. I'm a half demon." Kagome said smirking at Inuyasha. "Let me guess your thinking 'why didn't she tell me?' or maybe 'did she think I wouldn't understand?'. Well Inuyasha honey trust me she wanted to tell you. There's nothing she had ever wanted more. Trust me I know." The demon said with a laugh as she perched herself comfortably on a branch. "She didn't tell you because she couldn't." She shushed Inuyasha and what he was about to say. "No I mean couldn't."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Kagome's asleep. Poor girl is so tired. She is always wasting 90% of her energy at all times just to keep me locked up. Guess what I'm tired of being locked away." Kagome said rising to her feet.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

"Why did Kagome come all the way back here to let you out?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because she knows that if she releases me in your time she'll awaken a mated woman." Kagome said with a smirk playing across her lips. "It wouldn't necessarily be someone she liked either." The demoness said with a smirk. "Kagome hates not being in control and I'm something she can't control."

Without another word the woman launched herself at Inuyasha and before he could react captured his lips in a needy and passion filled kiss.

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

Inuyasha let out a moan as he felt soft lips engulf the head of his member and give it a gentle suck.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

Kagome let out a moan as she felt Inuyasha slide into her warmth. It hurt but quickly the pain was replaced with pleasure as he started moving.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out as she reached her peak. Inuyasha was close behind her and emptied himself into her womb as he bit down into her neck marking her forever as his. Kagome let out another moan as the intense pleasure from the bite sent her flying over the edge again causing her to bite into Inuyasha's neck non too gently.

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

The two curled up together as they regained their breathe. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he lazily stroked her back as he nuzzled her hair. The demoness had quickly fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms and with a final kiss he quickly followed her.

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she snuggled closer to his still sleeping form. During the night she had reverted back into her human form. She let a small smile grace her lips as she remembered what had happened the night before. "Maybe letting go and letting yourself be a monster isn't always a bad thing." Kagome said with a sigh as she curled back up into her mate's chest.

~I hope all of you enjoyed my little one shot song fic :)

I came up with this as I was walking out of work and furiously wrote it down and tada! here you go. lol

I hope all of you enjoy it. As always Read and Review and check out my other work if you enjoyed this (trust me the other stuff is better lol).

I will have new chapters up for Innocents and A moment as soon as I can! :)

Till then everyone take care and I'll see you again really soon!


End file.
